


Have You Ever Smelled The Smell  Of Burning Flesh?

by KassyFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, M/M, Maybe everyone - Freeform, No beta reader, Otabek gets mentioned, Podium Family, Slow Burn, Some Sad shit, Some people may die, Yurio is like a son, hope you like it, maybe even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: There is a "family" on vacation.There is also a sudden fire.And some groceries shopping.//sad. Really sad.





	Have You Ever Smelled The Smell  Of Burning Flesh?

Yuuri had only been grocery shopping for them since Viktor couldn'tbe trusted with such things. 

They had been married for more then 10 years and Viktor still was a catastrophe in the kitchen. Viktor wasn't good at cleaning aswell sometimes he questioned his husband choices but then one look at Viktor and he knew why he married him. 

Viktor was still after 10 years of marriage completely in love with Yuuri and was every second he could clinging onto him. 

If you searched Viktor people would aromatically answer saying : "Go to Yuuri." Or "I have seen Yuuri at the Bar so Viktor will be there." 

And Yuuri would marry him all over again even if his Husband couldn't cook or clean. 

But Viktor was good at fixing stuff by himself who would have thought that?

Last time there TV was broken and only showed static so when he was almost calling a repair line Viktor came home and took Yuuris full attention. 

After he told him what happened Viktor looked over the TV and after some minutes said that the satellite cable was broken so they went out to buy one and after this, Viktor fixed the TV. So everytime something broke he waited for Viktor to come home and fix it. 

Yuuri realised many things after the marriage. After the wedding many articles about there wedding where written. 

One contained the sentence "Viktor Nikifrov could have gotten everyone but choose the failure of Japan" 

Viktor happened to read the article and literally sued that guy. Viktor didn't like the bad talk about his husband that was clear. And to be honest he was happy that Viktor feeled personal attacked everytime someone said something against Yuuri. 

They stopped competing in the male single skate and started pair dancing.(Not actually allowed for people of the same gender :/)  
And after their first year they started to get big at this. No-one could win against them in pair skate they held world records and broke there own records.  
It was unbelievable and a dream come true.  
They where happy so happy.

 

Untitl they went all together on vacation with Yurio, Georgi and Mila. 

It was only the Russian skating family and Yuuri basically was a part of them and Viktor wouldn't have gone without him so he went with them.  
They went to Barcelona where Viktor and Yuuri had swapped rings. A great place for them. Now he couldn't even enter Barcelona...

Before he hand gone grocery shopping Yurio had wanted to talk to him about something. Yurio had made sure that Viktor knew that he wanted to talk alone with Yuuri.

"No old man, I want to talk with the pig alone! You aren'tfucking invited."

Viktor tilted his had like a kicked puppy and repeated the words first:  
"Alone? Why alone? And don't use swearwords Yurio you know Yuuri hates it when you do that."

Yuuri nodded along with the swearword part he had tried to teach Yurio some manners and boy did that go well.

"Just leave us alone and be somewhere else disgusting!", Yurio screamed at Viktor and that was the moment Yuuri stepped in.

"Okay, Yurio come on let's go outside. Viktor will eardrop if we don't go somewhere else. Viktor could you prepare for dinner tonight? No cooking! Not even touching the stove or the microwave and don't you dare touch my rice cooker! Just put plates out and some stuff to eat."

Viktor seemed sad but nodded asking: "But when will you be back?"

"Viktor it's not like I'm traveling into a different country I'm just walking outside with Yurio."

And with that he and Yurio left a Man alone who looked like he and his lover had broken up.  
They walked outside a bit in silence only looking down on there shoes until.they reached a bench and Yurio decided to sit down.

"So Yuri what is it you want to talk-"

And before he ended that sentence Yurio had thrown himself into his arms and started crying.

He had no idea what to do. Yurio, the only person who would never show weakness in front of another human being was crying his eyes out in his arms.  
He could feel panick rising inside of him. He was never good at situations like these, so the only thing he could think of was that Yuri still was like a kid completely on his own.

He slung his arms around Yurio and let Yurio cry while he patted his back.  
They where just sitting there with the sound of Yurios breath hitching.  
He had to break the silence and ask what was going on. Whatever mad Yurio cry deserved to be dead.

"Yurio, I am not sure what I should do. Would you like to tell me what is wrong or is the southing better?", He mumbled into Yurios ear while patting his back.

Yurio was still crying but started to move away and said with a cracking voice:" Last night, I talked with Otabek over the phone and everything was just fine until he just got very happy and started talking about some girl who asked him out for a date...I never heard him so happy and he didn't stop talking about how cute she had asked and I just-" Yuuri opened his arms again and Yurio gladly accepted the hug and started crying again.

"You thought he was maybe just maybe interested in you? Oh Yuuri I was sure about it myself he literarily had only eyes for you at every moment we saw him. He really like you he even-", Yuuri caught himself before saying to much.

"He what?", this hopefull whisper broke him and he had to say it.

"You know he asked Viktor and me if he could take you out for a date."

Yurio literally snapped up still clinging to Yuuri.

"He did? But why would he be so happy about some girl then?"

Yuuri thought about it.  
"Maybe he was not taking it serious. I mean the question of he not you and his realationship."

Yurio nodded along to it and let go of him.

"You think I should call him and ask bluntly?"

"Oh please no do it in a subtle way and if he doesn't understand then do it bluntly."

Yurio whipped away some tears and started glaring at him. He was back to normal.

"No word to Viktor about what happened here! Ist that clear? Just because you are my dad I won't back down killing you if you tell hi-....."

Yuuri smiled.

"Yurio-"

"NO! That was a fucking accident!"

"Am I a father figure for you? I don't mine Yurio! And please no swearing."

"Fu- Mind your own business pig.",he pretended to not notice the smile on Yurio. 

Yurio maybe acted though and screamed when Viktor referred to him as their 'son' but in reality he enjoyed the thought. 

So when they got back to the hotel Viktor basically jumped at Yuuri checking him for bruises .  
It was ridiculous but it was normal. That was excatly why they couldn't be separated.

"Viktor stop checking for bruises or you sleep on the ground tonight."

Viktors hands stopped but stayed on Yuuri weighting this option until he took them away after realising that the ground was not next to Yuuri.

"Where were you? I was scared you two we gone for an hour!"

Yurio was slightly looking panicked but Yuuri got it under control.

"He asked me why I was still around you, even though you can't cook or do anything to special. I honestly had no idea what to answer and really was thinking about why...", He said it in a sheepish voice so Yurio would just go with it.

"But Yuuri you looove me! I can do great things! I can... surprise you! And I'm good at skating and I.." Viktor started panicking so Yuuri had to step in again realising he may had gone to far.

"You are the best husband ever Vitya that is your special talent." 

He wanted to kiss Viktor but Yurio made a gagging sound and stated 'How disgusting they where being again.'

Viktor laughed about it and they started walking into the kitchen where Mila and Georgi where preparing something.

Mila turned around at the sound of the kitchen door closing .  
"We are making some Soljanka but we need some carrots and and sausages to complete it would one of you please get some down at the grocery store?"  
Yuuri nodded.

"I am still dressed so I will get them give me a bag and I go get them."

Mila gave him a green bag and remembered him again what kind of sausages she wanted.  
He nodded and was about to leave when he realised Viktor had started dressing to go with him.

"Viktor I will be back in five minutes. Stay here.Okay? "

Viktor really was clinging today maybe he was scared about the thing Yuri and he had talked about. 

Last time Viktor suspected that Yuuri wanted divorce was a catastrophe. Viktor was not able to skate and didn't react to any way if cheering him up. Until Yuuri came back from the the short visit to Japan. 

Yuuko had gotten a son and she needed him to be with him there for emotional support. Viktor had believed he was lying and was meeting a person that wasn't just a friend.

So when he came back Viktor begged him to not leave him. Yuuri had no idea what he meant but then Yurio stated that Viktor thought that Yuuri wanted divorce. He had kneeled next to Viktor and hugged him half crying that he would never do that.  
Viktor had calmed down after Yuuri explained the situation.

Now Viktor had the same expression like back then.

"You are coming back to me? Promise me you won't leave me?"

"Viktor I can't leave you and I don't want you are my sun." 

He kissed Viktor softly and took the bag and walked out. Before closing the door he smiled at Viktor who seemed happy again. Only five minutes they where supposed to be separated only five minutes.

Yuuri bought the groceries and was heading back to their Hotel.then he saw the smoke with Firefighters infringement of the hotel. 

Never had he run that fast in his full life. When he was there the Firefighters asked him if he lived here and he just explained short that he and his family where just on vacation here I this hotel.

"And your name is?", The man asked grey eyes scanning him.  
"Katsuki-Nikifrov Yuuri. Where is my family? Four people. 2 man one boy and one women. One of the man has silver hair, one has dark black hair and the boy has blonde hair the women has brown hair. Where are they? Are they safe?" ,He was panicking he was shaking I'm fear the look thean had was not good.

"I'm sorry. But we have only found 6 people from the 2nd floor maybe they are there but no-one looks like your description. But-"

One of the fireman sprinted out of the building while carrying someone. 

Someone with blond hair. Not moving. Yuuri could easily guess who that was and started screaming after Yurio and the person modes a bit but it wasn't much. 

They let him to the ambulance. They asked him about the Name and the contact information about Yurio and since he didn't know Yurios grandfathers number he wrote down his saying that the boy was his adopted son. It was his only change for being there for Yurio. He would not let him go to the hospital alone. And since the Firefighters still Haven't found Vitya he was going to use this time and make sure Yurio was safe. 

They let him in to Yurio.  
And at the sight of Yurio he didn't know how to react Yurio was from under his right eye until the elbow burned. The smell was terrible and the wound was shiny red. He took every drop of strength and sat down next to Yurio who was only half awake.  
He caressed Yurios left side of the face trying to show Yurio that everything was okay.

"Hey. Everything is fine Yuratchka. The wound isn't that bad don't worry. You got this. Everything is fine." 

The women standing behind Yurio bit her lip. He knew that she knew the wound was more than dangerous. They couldn't drive him to the hospital since the wound was already to deep. The fire had burned to the bones. He had a thin change of living. 

From Zero to Zero Point one.

Yurio started to cry after realising that Yuuri was there he started to relax and his body stopped to look do tense.

The monitors where getting quieter and he could see that Yurio was not going to make it. No way he would.

Yurio reached for Yuuri so Yuuri came closer and tried to hug him without touching the flesh. He could feel the tears run down Yurios cheeks. And the monitor stopped.  
Yurio was gone. He didn't want to look at Yurio the boy who had for the first time really opened up to him today.  
Just gone.  
He was going to search for Viktor but stopped when he saw the hotel had burned down. 

He had run around trying to find Viktor but was not able to do. 

He had lost everything in five minutes.  
The smell was terrible. You know the smell when you accidentally burn hair? At a candle or wherever?  
Flesh smells like this. Sweet but a disgusting sweet.  
He had lost his sun. And how was the world suppose to shine without sun?  
He should have taken Viktor with him, maybe that was why Viktor was so clinging he had a bad feeling.  
God but he had lost Yurio and Georgi aswell. And Mila who had smiled at him while offering him the bag.  
He had the feeling he had aged one hundred years in a second.

His husband Viktor Katsuki-Nikifrov was dead. There sin was dead. Their friends where dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave some Kudos pls and Check out my other works!


End file.
